The problem of firearm-caused accidents due to the accidental discharge of bullets is a serious one, and has found no real solution beyond exhortatory and disciplinary efforts, the effects of which are unfortunately rather limited. The basic cause of these accidents is obviously the "cartridge in the chamber," which devolves the entire responsibility for safety upon the safety catch, which cannot always be relied upon under field conditions.